The Yale Fairy
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: When it becomes apparent that Yale is the school for Rory, Lorelai receives a middle of the night visitor who intends to change her bulletin board from Harvard to Yale. Set during 3x17, A Tale of Poes and Fire.


The ringing of the telephone jarred Lorelai Gilmore out of the tenuous sleep she had just fallen into. She rolled quickly and made a dive for the phone before it could wake the inn guests staying with her for the night. She managed to grab it successfully and pressed talk before putting the phone to her ear.

"Someone better be dying if you're calling this late," she growled into the phone.

"You sound like mom," An annoyingly amused voice said on the other end of the phone.

Lorelai frowned and glanced at her clock before responding, "It's 2:30 in the morning Heloise," she replied emphasising the name. "Please tell me you aren't calling me because you're bored. My inn burned down yesterday remember?"

"Yes Lorelai I remember our conversation yesterday. That's why I'm calling."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow when I've actually had some semblance of sleep?"

"Well…"

"What Alex?"

"So it's Alex now?"

"Heloise Alexandra Lorelai Gilmore if there is a point to this make it fast!"

"I have something for you and my cab just left so can you let me in?"

"I'll be right there."

Lorelai hung up the phone and grumpily shoved her feet into fuzzy slippers before creeping down the stairs very quietly. Fred jr. was sound asleep on the couch. She walked past him towards the front door and opened it. A tall young woman stood in the middle of Lorelai's front yard. She had dark brown hair pulled into a low bun, greenish-blue eyes, and her facial features mirrored Lorelai's. She wore a beautiful champagne colored a-line gown with a navy blue satin sash tied around her waist and an off the shoulder neckline. The look was completed with delicate looking white fairy wings and diamond studs in her ears. She also held a blue and white star tipped wand in one hand and bags from the Yale bookstore in the other. A large bulletin board sat at her feet.

Lorelai shut the front door quietly and padded out into the yard, "Are you the Yale fairy?" She asked, an irrepressible smile crossing her face.

"For tonight I am," Alex replied.

"You didn't have to do all of this though," she said gesturing to all of the stuff Alex had brought with her. "Especially at 2:30 in the morning."

"What kind of self-respecting Yalie would I be if I let my niece continue to have Harvard memorabilia on her wall?"

"Not a very good one," Lorelai conceited as she picked up the bulletin board. "Come on, let's bring this into the garage."

The two women walked over to the garage and Lorelai opened the door before turning on the light and setting her bulletin board down on the table. Alex followed suit with the bags and she pulled a stool over to the table from the corner. She also glad to see that her sister had left some of her craft supplies in here like glue and tape. Lorelai grabbed an old blanket sitting on the edge of the table left over from the garage clean out and covered them both with it as they sat down to work. She noticed Alex's black combat boots as she did so.

"Dare I ask what the combat boots are for?"

"I was in the middle of something when you called me tonight to tell me that Rory's decision was made. As soon as I was done, I ran back to my dorm and came here. The wings and wand were a last minute addition from my Halloween costume as I ran out the door," Alex replied as she dumped the contents of the bags on the table.

"Were the combat boots for robbing the bookstore on the way?"

This question earned a smile from Alex, "No I did my shopping after our conversation a few days ago when you mentioned that Yale had a lot of pros."

"Very anticipatory. I like it," Lorelai replied as they set to work. "You didn't happen to mention your shopping trip to mom and dad did you?"

"I know better Lorelai," Alex said remembering the family's visit to Yale. She had given them her own personal tour of campus much to Richard and Rory's delight. That was until Richard suggested that they visit the Dean of Admissions as the final stop of the tour. The day she had so excitedly prepared for the whole week turned into her worst nightmare. She'd had to fight hard to cover her disappointment for the rest of the weekend, not that it had done much good. In a last ditch effort to end the weekend on a positive note, her parents took her to her favorite fabric shop in New Haven and paid for a whole host of fashion supplies even though she could afford to do without it.

"Good," Lorelai replied and glanced at her sister briefly before settling back down to the task of helping Alex design Rory's new Yale board. There were 13 years between them and while their relationship was a fairly good one, it was also damaged in places especially concerning their parents. Like Rory, Alex saw mostly the good side of Richard and Emily. But she was usually caught in the middle between their parents and Lorelai when things went wrong. And while Alex was a very good voice of reason for the Gilmore clan, she also bore her share of emotional injuries that were unintentionally inflicted upon her. "I'm sorry for how things turned out when we visited you at Yale with Mom and Dad."

"It's ok Lorelai, I totally get it. Really I do. I know it had nothing to do with me. Dad did something really sneaky and you and Rory had every right to be upset. And you had every right to leave," Alex said without looking up.

"We shouldn't have left though. I let my anger at dad ruin a potentially great night with you. And I regret that because I know it hurt your feelings and I should have thought it through. If I had maybe we would have spent more time together since then."

Alex set down a photo from a Yale calendar that she had torn out and looked at her sister, "Maybe you're right. But to be fair, I didn't want to fan the flames of the fire dad set. He never tried to get me to go to Yale. I made that decision on my own."

"I know you did," Lorelai admitted. Alex had been interested in fashion from a very young age after announcing that she wanted to be Coco Chanel when she grew up. She started designing for her dolls and herself before moving onto her parents, Lorelai, Rory and eventually formed her own little design business. Then she very practically decided to study business at Yale. She had just finished her second year of study after taking a year off to intern at Alexander McQueen. "That's why from now on, I am going to try harder to keep my issues with mom and dad separate from our relationship. You deserve it."

"Thanks," Alex replied with a little smile.

"So how about a do-over with the trip to Yale? Rory and I can come before finals for a weekend and you can show us around town."

"That would be great," she replied eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Then it's a date."

Working together Lorelai and Alex finished the board by 3:30am and left it in the garage to mount the next morning. Lorelai then snuck her sister upstairs to her room so that they could get some much needed sleep. Alex exchanged her dress for a pair of Lorelai's pajamas and joined her sister in bed.

"I still can't believe you drove all the way out here just for that board."

"The Yale fairy takes dedication very seriously," Alex replied in a mock serious tone.

"Where's your car then? I don't think Yale fairies are supposed to take cabs."

"I had to take it in to be serviced and I was supposed to pick it up today. But they found something wrong with my brakes so it'll be there until tomorrow"

"Mechanics always find something. I hope you were doing something fun before you decided to make good on your duties."

"I was actually "

"Did it involve a boy?"

"Yes but not directly."

"You didn't have to go to a function for mom did you?"

"No, this was all me."

"So what were you doing in a gown, sash, and combat boots?"

"Practicing for Once Upon a Mattress?"

"Liar."

"A lady never kisses and tells Lorelai."

The next morning, Alex joined Lorelai in the kitchen for coffee and helped hang Rory's Yale board in her room after the guests were awake. They then planned to go to Luke's while Alex waited for a car she ordered to take her back to Yale. She had just gone back up to borrow some clothes from her sister for the trip to school when there was a honk outside.

"Alex, there's a car outside with a guy waiting in front of it!" Lorelai shouted up the stairs.

Alex came down the stairs a couple of minutes later dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers with a garment bag in one hand and a Yale bookstore bag in the other "Already? How is that possible?"

"Is he a friend of yours?" Lorelai asked as Alex joined her at the window. She took in the sight of a casually dressed young man with blonde hair standing in front of a town car.

Alex smiled, "You could say that," she said and went to the front door. "Well this is a surprise," she said stepping out onto the porch.

"A good one I hope?" Logan Huntzberger replied.

"The best kind. Only how did you know where I went?" Alex asked as she stepped off the porch and crossed to him.

"You mentioned that you wanted to see your sister last night so I looked up Stars Hollow and here I am. Collin saw you get into a cab so I thought you might need a ride."

"And here I thought you never listened to anything I said. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime Gilmore."

"Who's this?" Lorelai asked coming up behind them.

Alex turned to her, "Lorelai meet my friend Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is my sister Lorelai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Logan said shaking her hand.

"You too," she replied studying him and wondering why she hadn't heard mention of him before.

"Can I take a rain check on Luke's?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely. You should get back," Lorelai said with a nod.

Logan took Alex's stuff and put it in the car.

"Thanks for last night," Alex said facing her sister.

"I'm glad the Yale Fairy came," Lorelai said and hugged her.

"Me too," she said returning the hug. "I'll call you tonight."

"I look forward to it," Lorelai said in a tone that suggested that she wanted to hear more about Logan.

"See you Friday?"

"Of course. It was nice to meet you Logan," Lorelai said over Alex's shoulder.

"The pleasure is all mine," Logan said with a charming smile as the two women parted and they turned toward the car. "Ready?"

"In Omnia Paratus."

The End


End file.
